Tell Me you Love Me
by TakenSoul93
Summary: Sam ask's Gabrial to find Castiel because he was sick of his drinking and then picking on him. Gabrial agree's to help find Cas if Sam does a favor for him.


_Auther's Notes: Ok this is my first time ever publishing anytype of story so please be nice. I know that somethings may be mispelled but I cant help it. I graduated in special ed :/ so Deal with it. Reviews are welcome. Just be nice. Sadly I do not own the people or the show. I hope you enjoy_

Dean was in deep concentration. He shifted his weight slightly to the left. He aimed at his target. He checked if his calculations were right one more time and then he Flicked his finger on the paper foot ball and it hit Sam between the eyes. Deans hands fly up in the air and he screams. "and the crowed goes wild, as he hits his goal, this has once again, been a great day playing 'hit the nerd'!" once he is done screaming he takes another swig of his beer, and flops down on his bed. Sam was sitting on one of the sleazy motel beds typing away on his computer. When suddenly Something hits him in the head and he hears Dean screaming. Sam gives his brother a bitch face and says "Dean, I think its time you put down the beer and actually concentrated on the hunt, if not then go to bed" Dean rolled over and looked over at Sam "aww come on man, don't get your panties in a wad. We have dealt with far worse things than a Windigo. It shouldn't take us to long to torch the son of a bitch." Sam rolled his eyes, Ever since Cas stopped taking our calls . Dean would get drunk almost every night. Sam thought his older brother just missed him. He knew that he had feelings for the angel, he was just wouldn't admit it. When ever Cas was in the room Dean would stare at him like he was a piece of meat. Sam went back to typing on his computer. About an hour later Sam could hear his brother snoring on the bed. Well at least he's done playing hit the nerd. Sam rubbed his eyes thinking he should go to bed as well. He shut off his computer and layed down to go to bed.  
It was dark Sam had no idea where he was. He felt himself tied to a chair. He tryed to pull himself free but the ropes felt like the got tighter every time he tried to pull. Then he heard a very familiar voice come from the shadows. "why do you try run from the inevitable Sam? You know sooner or later You are going to say yes and I will have your body." Sam shivered as he heard the voice. He must be having one of his nightmares again. Sam stayed calm but the dream was obviously stressing him. Then Lucifer came out of the Shadows and walked up to Sam. He placed his hand on Sam's. Before he could say anything The scene changed. Sam was no longer tied up. Lucifer was gone. He was sitting in a hot tub in the middle of no where. "what the hell?" was the only thing that came out of his mouth. He knew that Lucifer wouldn't do something like this. "You seem surprised kiddo" Sam turned around and looked on the other side of the hot tub. Gabrial was sitting there eating a Snickers bar. Sam sighed a breath of relief. Its not that he didn't like the archangel its just that he thought he was a bit annoying at times. "Gabe, why did you change my dream? and please tell me your not naked." The Trickster chuckled "no im not Sam and would you like me to change the dream back to the way it was? I can do it no problem" Gabrial lifted up his hands like he was going to snap his fingers and the dream was going to come back. Sam grabbed his hand and said "NO! no you dont have to do that, its fine, im just wondering why you did it." Sam let go of his hand and calmed himself. "well you have been working hard lately, it seems that you are doing one hunt after another, and your a bit stressed out. The Lucifer dreams aren't making it any better and the snoring dickwad in the other bed wasn't going to help you out ether. So I thought I would step in and help you relax. Hence the Hot Tub." Sam shrugged his shoulders and then said " well thanks, but another question, why are you in the hot tub with me?" The archangel laughed "well I thought you would like some company, besides I enjoy a hot tub as much as the next person." Sam just shrugged his shoulders and leaned his head back enjoying the water jets that hit his back. A slight moan escaped from his throat, he really didnt think much of it, he was just enjoying himself. Gabrial arched his eyebrows and said "whoa don't enjoy yourself that much kiddo" Sam laughed and splashed Gabrial with some water "shut up" said Sam "im just saying kiddo if your going to be doing that type of stuff warn me and I will leave" Sam laughed again "no Gabe im not going to do that stuff, and besides I wouldn't do any of it in front of you" Gabrial was glad that Sam had his eyes closed because he had a disappointed look on his face. He had always admired the younger hunter. He was brave, Cared about others, and he always seemed to surprise Gabrial. He never expected hunter to return the feelings of course but a guy could wish couldn't he? He dropped the disappointed look before the hunter could see it and just leaned his head back like Sam did. Then Sam said "Gabe could I ask you a favor?" Gabrial's head came back up and said "sure Sammy what can I do ya for?" he noticed Sam felt a little uneasy about talking, and the hunter stayed silent. Gabrial sighed and then moved a little closer to Sam. He put his hand on his shoulder and said "listen Sammy you can ask me what ever you want." Sam looked up into his eyes, He trusted the archangel. He was annoying at times but when he needed something, Gabrial was always there for him so he smiled and asked. "do you think you could find Cas where ever the hell he is and bring him down here. I'm tired of my brother Forcing beer down his throat and deciding that the only thing fun to do is pick on me. If Cas was here then that would be another story." Gabrial laughed "right, Because Dean has a thing for Cassy, I almost forgot about that. I also miss not being able to pick on both of them about it when they are in the same room together. Ok Sam I will find Cas for ya but you have to promise me 1 favor in the future." Sam looked confused "what favor?" he asked "I dont know yet, you just have to do something in the future when I need you to" Sam figured that it couldn't be anything to bad so he agreed to it. Gabrial smiled "hey just be happy that im not making u kiss me like Crowly does" Sam snorted "I would rather do that then do any mistivious thing your going to make me do" Gabrial flinched and silently cursed at himself for missing the opportunity. Sam noticed the flinch but didn't say anything. "well Sammy its almost time for you to wake up. I guess I should say good morning, hope you enjoyed yourself, and I will find and bring Cas over later today." Sam just nodded and thanked him. With a snap of Gabrial's fingers The hunter was awake in his bed Sam looked at the bedside table and he saw it was about 8:30 A.M. he also noticed that there was a snickers bar on the bed side table. Sam laughed and rolled his eyes. He sometimes really enjoyed having dreams with Gabrial. The arch angel had grown to be a great friend and he was fun to be around. Sam looked over at the other bed. His brother was still asleep on the bed, he had his knees tucked in and he was hugging a pillow that looked like it had drool on it. Sam thought he heard him moan Castiels name. Sam tried his hardest not to laugh as he silently walked over to his brother. He pulled out his phone and took a quick picture. After he was done he went back over to his night stand and Turned the clock radio up as loud as he could. Dean jumped out of his bed, still hugging his pillow. He had drool slightly hanging off of his lip. Sam turned down the volume and rolled over on his bed laughing. The next thing he knew there was a pillow over his face. Sam only laughed more, knowing his brother would never really suffocate him. "what the hell Sam! Never wake a man when he is having a Dream like that!" Sam laughed more and said "what? you mean the dream about Cas? I heard you moan his name before u woke up" Dean blushed a little, threw the pillow at Sam and headed for the bathroom mumbling about taking a shower. Sam got up off the bed and decided that he should go out and get some breakfast. He put on some clothes, grabbed his jacket, and headed out the door. He drove down the road to a small dinner. He asked for lots of bacon, and some pancakes to go. The bacon was for Dean, he knew he loved it. He also a bought a banana split. He thought he would thank Gabe for helping him relax last night. He paid the woman and got into the impala. After he got into the impala he called for Gabrial. the angel appeared in the passenger seat next to him. Sam handed him the banana Split. Gabrial looked up at Sam and said "you know Sammy you didn't have to do this" The angel dug into the sweet treat and then Sam said "well I did make sure that the woman at the front counter spit in it a few times before she gave it to me." the angel stopped eating, he had his mouth full as he looked at Sam. Sam bust out laughing as he saw the Tricksters face. "no im just kidding Gabe the ice cream is fine" Gabrial continued to eat what he had in mouth, he glared at Sam the whole time. "you know Sam its not wise to trick a Trickster. It will come back to haunt you. For all you know I could smite you." Sam stiffened for a moment. Then he heard the Trickster chuckle. He calmed himself down. Then he asked "uh Gabe what is the favor you are going to ask me later on?" Gabrial stopped eating and said "well its not really a favor, its just something I have to say and I just hope you accept it. I will talk to you about it after I bring Castiel to your motel room." then before Sam could ask what he had to tell him. The angel snapped his fingers and he and his ice cream were gone. Sam sighed, he knew there was no way of pushing it out of him so he figured he should just wait and see what it was.  
Sam drove silently to the motel and walked in time to see Dean walk out of the bathroom in a towel. Sam placed the bags of food on the table. Dean came over instantly at the smell of bacon. Dean pulled it out, started eating it, and said "oh you know me so well" Dean continued to pig out on the bacon as Sam went to sit down across the table from Dean. He didn't pull out the pancakes. He felt that he needed to talk about Cas before he got here. "Dean" Sam said. Dean looked up and said "hmm?" "I think if you see Cas again you should tell him your feelings" Dean stopped Chewing "Sam what makes you think I have 'feelings' for Cas?" Sam snorted "Every time he is here you look like your about to jump on him, you have dreams about him, I have even heard you in the bathroom while yo-" "ALRIGHT! Alright! I get the picture shut up about it. Fine I have feelings for Cas are you happy now!" At that moment Gabrial and Cas both popped into the room. Dean dropped his bacon on the floor and his mouth lay open and he was stuttering "I-I-I...w-w-what are you d-doing hear C-Cas?" Cas walked up to him ignoring his personal space and hugged the older hunter. "Dean I am very sorry that I left and didn't answer any of your calls. I was so torn up because I didn't think that you would feel the same way about me. It was painful to be around you. You have done so many thing with other women that I thought it wasn't possible. So I hid myself from you. I am sorry I left and I am happy that you feel the same way about me"said Cas in his usually raspy voice. Dean's eyes widen, then a single tear fell from his face. He knew this was a chick flick moment but he didnt care. He hugged the Angel. Then Dean took the angels face in his hands and started to kiss the angel. He stood up and kicked the chair backwards that he was sitting in. He started to head to the bed. Before he got there he removed his lips from Castiel's and said. "Sam, Gabrial, out now". Dean didn't need to say anymore. Sam and Gabrial was out of there with the snap of Gabrial's fingers. Before Sam could say anything, he was in another room. This place seemed more clean and it looked over the ocean. Gabrial stood on the balcony that over looked the water. Sam walked out of the room and onto the balcony to stand next to the angel. The angel didn't say anything at first. His face looked pained. He was about to do something that he told himself countless times not to do because he was afraid of the answer. Sam noticed Gabrial was upset, he put an arm on his shoulder and said. "Gabe, whats wrong? what ever it is you can tell me." Gabrial sighed "well Sammy its about what I wanted to tell you, I am afraid of what your reaction may be. I am afraid it may lead you away from me." Sam looked at him directly in the eyes. "Gabrial, nothing will make me leave your side. If it is something to uncomfertable then you dont have to say it yo-" "Sam, I love you" The Trickster interrupted him. Sam's eyes went wide "Y-you what?" The Trickster smiled and hung his head a bit "you heard me Sammy, I love you. I have since the day you left me in that warehouse surrounded by holy oil and fire. I just didnt realize it then." Gabrial expected Sam to walk away and not look back. He expected him ask him to take him home. He expected him to tell him never to talk to him again. What he didn't expect was the hunter pushing him against the balcony crashing their lips together. Gabrials eyes were wide open for a moment then they fluttered shut and kissed Sam back. He ran his tongue around Sam's lips. Sam opened them willingly and allowed Gabrial to enter. There tongue's twirled around each other like they were doing a dance. Then Gabrial whimpered as Sam pulled away. Sam laughed as he heard it. "Gabe, I Love you too" The angel's heart skipped a beat when he heard the hunter say the 3 words he had longed for the hunter to say. Gabrial was the one to press his lips to Sam this time. He pushed him back towards the bed. They both fell backwards onto the bed. Sam flipped them over to where he was on top of Gabrial. Gabrial reluctantly pulled away from Sam's lips and said "Sam are you sure about doing this?" Sam answered him by pressing his lips back to Gabrial's and he rubbed his Jeans against Gabrial's to make him feel his erection. Gabrial in return moaned letting Sam know he understood. Sam removed his lips once more and laughed a bit. "now who is the one getting carried away? Do you wish for me to leave so you can continue by yourself?" Gabrial glared at him and said "shut up, your not going anywhere" Sam then started to pull off his shirt. Gabrial did the same. Sam leaned down and started to kiss the angels neck, leaving kisses down his body. With each kiss Gabrial felt a new sensation and let out another moan. Sam stopped when he reached the angels pants He then undid Gabrial's pants and pulled them off. He soon realized that the angel had no boxers on. He looked up at the angel. "what? I don't have to wear underpants if I dont want to. Its a free country." Sam smiled as Gabrial finished and then Kneeled down to give Gabrial a swift lick on the tip of his member. Sam had never had sex with another man but he figured he could tell what to do. From what women have done to him he should know plenty about it. He then took his tongue and slid it from bottom to top. He felt the angel shiver under his touch. He then encased his mouth around the tip and twirled his tongue around it. This made the smaller man underneath him arch his body. "S-Sam!" was all that the angel could say as pleasure surged through him. Sam then Stopped what he was doing. He heard the angel whimper underneath him. Sam laughed a bit "don't worry its not over yet" Sam stood up and took off his pants. Gabrial nearly fell off the bed when he saw the size of Sam's Erection "Damn Sam! is that why they call you a moose?!" Sam laughed "I really dont know why they call me moose it may be because of this or it may be because of how tall I am" Gabrial's eyes were still wide. "You could knock out the hulk with that thing!" Sam laughed again, he was almost on the floor himself. Gabrials eyes relaxed. Sam climbed back onto the bed and shut him up with a kiss. Sam then started to edge himself closer to Gabrial's entrance. Gabrial notice this and broke the kiss saying "uh Sam you may not believe this but...im a virgin, well a virgin when it comes to sleeping with a man. So please be gental" Sam smiled and said "of course I will Gabe" Sam then sat up and positioned himself next to the entrance again. He started to slowly enter his head into the angel. He heard the angel gasp as the head was finally in. Sam continued to push himself into Gabrial without stopping. Once he was fully in he could feel Gabrial Shiver underneath him. Sam started to pull out now, this time a little faster. Now he was moving at a steady pace. Gabrial would moan everytime Sam hit his good spot. Sam had never felt anything so amazing. Gabiral was so tight and warm against his touch. Gabrial looked up at him through half slitted eyes. His eyes were full of lust. Sam then grabbed Gabrial's own member and started to stroke it while he thrusted into him. With every swift movement Gabrial was in a sea of pleasure. He bucked his hips every time Sam stroked him. Every now and then "Sam!" or "more!" would escape from his mouth. "Sam I-I think I'm about to..." Sam understood What he meant. Sam was almost to that point as well. Sam did a few more hard thrust and Gabrial was spewing out strings of cum. Sam's thrust's slowed down as he finally came inside of Gabrial. He slowly brought himself out and fell on the bed next to Gabrial. The both had to catch their breaths. Then Gabrial turned over, layed his head in his hand and looked at Sam. "Can we do it again?" he asked with a smile on his face. Sam let out a chuckle and rolled over on top of the Trickster, starting their second round.


End file.
